shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Talos
Introduction The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Talos is an incredibly powerful Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that was eaten by Vice Admiral Luther Samson of The Lawman's Trio. Appearance It is an olive the same size as a melon which is bronze in colour. Usage The fruit gives the user the ability to fully and partly transform into the giant mythical bronze warrior Talos and grants the user all of his abilities. When transformed the user becomes the same size as Oars, about four giants tall, and their skin becomes coated in Olympian Bronze an indestructable metal that has the apearance of ordinary bronze and is also incredibly resistant to heat even the heat of the sun. This metal also forms into a giant acient greek/roman shortsword either by forming around an existing weapon or just forming if the user has no weapon. The user gains an enormous amount of strength and endurability from the transformation and literaly becomes a living weapon. The user also gains many different abilities from throughout all of the depictions of Talos from acient history which include being able to sprout wings which can be used as shields and for flight and being able to harness solar energies to create devastating attacks similar to those of Sengoku's Buddha form and those of Nova Blade's hika hika powers. Strengths The fruits strength lies in the huge variety of combabtive abilities and advantages, the great strength the fruit gives is incredibly good for causing damage and the indestructability gives limtless endurance. The physcial strength of the fruit is always impressive no matter the strength of the user without it but it does increase depending on the untransformed strength of the user, after eating the fruit a normal person when transformed would reach the same level of strength as Oars but it's current user, Luther Samson, who is not far off of Oar's strength untransformerd can reach far greater levels, approximatley 8 to 10 times stronger than Oars. The fruits destructive capability is also a hugely major strength, due to the fact the fruit literally turns the user into a living weapon the fruit's destructive capability is immense, cities can be leveled in minutes by the destructive capabilities of this fruit. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses such as not being able to swim and being weakend by sea stone but the user also suffers from the weaknesses of Talos. The first weakness being speed, the fruit does not increase speed but in fact decreases it. If a normal person were to eat this fruit they would become incredibly slow due to the immense weight that comes from such size and bulk, if the user is not fast normally they will be slow in the transformed state. It's current user Luther is fortunate enough to be a very fast person normally and so maintains some of that speed when transformed but it still takes a considerable dip. The other weakness is far more severe, even though the Olympian Bronze makes him indestructable there is one spot which is vulnerable. On the left heel of the fully transformed form is a large peg, in the myths this peg is what kept the life giving ichor from gushing out of Talos' body. If the peg was taken out Talos would revert back into a lifeless statue and this is what happens to this fruit, although the removal of the peg does not kill the user it puts them into a hybernative state in which all though they are still alive their body completley stops until someone puts the peg back in. The brightside of this hybernative state is that they can't acctually die when in this state as their body is completley frozen in time. If the peg was taken away for milennia and then put back the user would wake up as if nothing had happened. Attacks *'Talos Hurricane- '''Using their wings, the user flaps them with incredible force sending a huge gust of wind that blows most people off of their feet. *'Talos Sun Beam- 'The user collects solar energy in their hand and fires it like a giant Pacifista beam. *'Talos Shockwave- 'The user imbues either their hand or foot with solar energy and either stamps or punches to create a fairly large shockwave. *'Talos Sun Sword- 'The user imbues their sword with solar energy creating a far larger blade that when it cuts can causes things to melt and burn. *'Talos Sun Devastator- 'This attack generally follows up after '''Talos Sun Sword, '''the user imbues even more solar energy on the sword until they hit their maximum energy output and unleashes a giant blast of heat and enery that can clear an incredibly large area of it's landscape. *'Talos Solar Armageddon- '''A far more powerful version of '''Talos Shockwave, '''the user imbues their fist with their maximum amount of solar energy and punches either an opponent or the ground beneath them. The power of the hit causes an immense shockwave that could be seen as a miniture nuclear blast (without the radiation of cause just the heat). The force from the punch alone is enough to cause serious damage to either opponent or the environmen due to the massive strength of the fruit. The shockwave is added to to even more damage as well as take out any enemies in the surrounding area. Trivia *I was pleasantly surprised to find out about the different depctions of Talos from the myths of acient history and so included them all into the powers of the fruit. *Although the powers are based upon the acient myths, the appearance is based on the depecition of Talos from the movie ''Jason and The Argonaughts. '' External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Created by TheMediaJudge